Charmed: the new guy revised
by william
Summary: the acount of a new inspector into the charmed world


Introduction:  
  
My name is Daniel Davis. I am 33 years old and had been an inspector for the Saint Louis, Missouri police department for the last five years. On Monday, August 18, 2003 I moved with my wife and daughter to San Francisco, California so that she (my wife, Carrie) could take a job at the local television station as a reporter. Fortunately, our daughter of six years (named Caitlin) was not too deep-rooted in schooling, so our move was made a bit easier.   
  
Everything was fine for a week--until a man by the name of lieutenant Darryl Morris gave me an assignment to talk to three sisters. Little did I know that the meeting we had and the subsequent case that followed are going to change my way of thinking forever. The following is an account of that case from start to finish and my reaction to it along the way.  
  
==================================================================================================================  
  
(Chapter One: Day One…meetings and reactions)  
  
(Sunday, August 24, 2003)  
  
It's late evening and my wife and I are just coming home from a night out on the town, still checking out the city by the bay. Upon our arrival home, we get a message from lieutenant Darryl Morris asking me to meet him at 1329 Prescott Street tomorrow. Once there, he would introduce me to three sisters he has known for quite a while and he insists that I am the right person to handle their particular kind of cases from here on. It wasn't that much of a message, but that whole part of "particular kind of cases" grabbed my attention and I hardly slept all night long.   
  
(Monday, August 25, 2003)  
  
I'm not sure why, but the message did not mention a certain time to arrive there, so I left as soon as possible in the morning and headed to the station to find this Darryl Morris guy and ask him for some more information. Several minutes later and no sign of him, so I toss my fear aside and head to this place, hoping that my feelings are all wrong. Ya see, something tells me that this meeting will be one that will alter my life in a bad way…but I could be wrong on that.  
  
It's shortly after 9:00 in the morning when I pull my car up to the side of the road in front of this house. It's a rather impressive structure in appearance, and the cute flowery trellis that adorns the area around the front door captivates me right away. However, all the cuteness is wiped out when I see lieutenant Morris coming at me with a very stern look on his face. He's on top of me as soon as I get out of my car and as we walk up to the front door he gives me the first bit of creepy feeling when he says, "These girls are not to be messed around with. If you play games with them, the world could find itself in serious trouble" and that's supposed to make me feel comfortable?  
  
It doesn't take a rocket scientist or police inspector to know Darryl is not giving me all the information. As he rang the doorbell, I asked him what he wasn't telling me and he was about to answer when the door opened. As we walked into the house, he looked at me and said, "I think it's best if they tell you and not me" but that's still not a clear-cut answer, and I'm getting more worried by the second. In the span of less than 30 seconds, two more girls entered the front room and I assumed that these are the sisters I'm supposed to be dealing with.   
  
Lieutenant Morris glances at me and says, "These are the sisters I've been talking about. Their names are Piper, Phoebe, and Paige" he then looks at the girls and spits out, "This is inspector Davis. I've told him everything about you except--well, you know" the sisters seemed rather surprised at this point and stare at lieutenant Morris rather intensely. In what seemed like a defensive statement, Morris blurts out, "Look, you had no problem telling me" to which one of the sisters states, "Yes, but we knew you for two years--not two minutes". About this time, I feel like I'm in the middle of a family argument, so I just start heading out the door. I wasn't sure how it happened but all I knew was there was nobody in front of me one second and the next second, one of the girls was blocking the door and Darryl was not there anymore.  
  
I find out that youngest sister Paige was the one in front of me and she held my hand while leading me over to the table in the other room "We can't let you leave. You have to help us with a certain problem" and I'm still in the dark about what they are saying. By now, the creepy feeling I had has diminished and has been replaced a feeling of irritation. I mean how long is it gonna take before one of the girls tells me what the Hell is going on? Paige sits down on a chair at the table and I follow suit, still waiting for some sort of answer to this big secret they supposedly have. I tell them that although I am new to them, they obviously need me, so they have to tell me what's going on so I can help them. It's then that the sister known as Piper opens her mouth and begins to talk.  
  
Slowly she begins, "Ya see, inspector Davis…we're not your average sister trio. We have special abilities--or powers--that we use to fight evil in this city. We have to make sure we can trust you, and although Darryl brought you to us, that doesn't mean we…" it's here that the sister named Phoebe cut in and blurted out, "We're witches". Well I can see Phoebe isn't the kind of person to beat around the bush and mince words! The whole concept of these girls being witches combined with the suddenness of how it was made known to me caught me off guard.   
  
I could tell by the other girls' reaction they did not intend to let me in on the secret in that manner. In fact Piper and Paige both looked at Phoebe with a look of "how could you do such a thing" on their face. Phoebe sort of defended herself, "What? We were gonna tell him sooner or later--I just made it sooner" she then looked at me and said "How are you with that?" I got the feeling that Phoebe didn't really care about my reaction and she wants to tell the whole world about her mystery. I just happened to be the closest person to her that did not know of the secret! I paused for a second, then said, "You realize my wife is a television reporter. She would have a field day with this one" but all three girls made it clear that I tell nobody what I just heard.   
  
What was I supposed to say or do? I agreed to keep it secret but I still had trouble comprehending it myself! After 33 years of never knowing any witches, I meet three in the course of a minute and that could put a little stress on the old mind. There was an awkward silence and we stared at one another for what seemed like forever until Paige got up from her chair, grabbed me and took me to the door. She told me that I was to come back later that night for the truthful reason I was needed. Apparently, this little meeting was just to see if I could handle their issue without going crazy. I thought I handled it well, didn't you?  
  
Oh well, in any event, I headed back to the station and looked for Darryl as soon as I got there. Once I found him, I gave a look as if to say, "You knew about this all the time and haven't told anybody?" apparently Darryl knew what I was thinking and took me into a room to further my understanding of the sisters. He explains that he has known them for six years and they have done a lot of good within that time, but he gets a more serious look as he states, "Whatever you do, do not mention the name of Prue". Hey, I barely know these girls! I don't even know who this "Prue" is or was, but now he peaked my interest. He went on to explain how Prue was the older sister of Piper and Phoebe. She died three years ago and it took quite a while for them to rise above it and move on.   
  
After that course on Halliwell 101 I went home to rest for a while before my big meeting tonight. Let me just say I know how Phoebe feels--knowing such a huge secret and not being able to tell anyone is very tough to do. How she was able to do it for six years is beyond me. However, for me the secret of what I am needed for is even more of a worry for me. I'll soon find out tonight.  
  
You know that whole thing they talk about when they say a watched pot never boils? The same goes for phone calls as well. I keep staring at my watch every few minutes waiting for a call from the girls or some other sign telling me to go to their place. How long do they expect me to wait? As I pace around the house, my daughter follows me and mimics the pacing. I can guarantee she would be thrilled to know of the story dad was involved in, but not only would it be dangerous, it would be stupid because I don't even know what's in store for me--and I can't just say I know witches.  
  
"Witches?" she says, "You know witches! This could be huge. Wait until I tell the folks at the studio about this" well, I can see that plan blew up in my face. It's now 5:50 in the evening and I just informed my wife of the meeting I had earlier in the day. Her reaction to tell the TV station was quashed by my request not to do that at all. I figured ten years of marriage and a daughter to boot would signify a hint of trust, so I left it at that and got ready to head to the Halliwell Manor.  
  
I was in the middle of getting dressed when the phone rang. It's a guy named Chris Perry. He says to show up as soon as possible to begin my preparation for demonic battling. The way he phrased it, it didn't sound very appealing and I wondered if it was okay to leave my family at home alone. Chris assures me that any demonic attack will be focused on me and not the family--am I supposed to be happy about that or not? He also said that the demon involved is harmless to mortals and as long as the members of my family are not supernatural, they are all fine. This is one demon I must know about! After letting my wife and daughter know where I'll be, I head out the door as quick as possible.  
  
Ten minutes later and I'm parked in front of the Halliwell house looking at it in a concerned manner. I was almost afraid to get out of the car, but once I saw a guy coming toward me, I got out and began to walk up the stairs. Just as Darryl Morris had done earlier in the day, this guy is all over me as soon as I open the car door "Inspector Davis?" he began, "My name is Chris Perry and I am the whitelighter for the girls. They did tell you about me didn't they?" I guess by the confused look on my face, he could tell I had no idea who he was. He continued, "Whitelighters are guardian angels for witches" well, I'm glad I got that cleared up! We then walk into the house and I spot the girls sitting at the table with a massive book in front off them.   
  
The sisters smiled at me as I walked in the house and Paige utters, "Oh good. You decided to show up and we didn't freak you out" well not just yet but I'm sure that will happen eventually. Chris and I sat down at the table, across from the sisters, and elder sister Piper begins to give me little bits of information about the demonic realm. I only got the first few words before my eyes were drawn to the colossal book resting on the table. A small tap on the shoulder from Paige got me out of the mini-trance I was in, and she started to explain the meaning of the book "This is our magical Book of Shadows. It's loaded with spells and potions we use to vanquish demons" I must say, this is getting better and better each second.  
  
I glanced at the sisters and said, "So which demon am I supposed to vanquish?" this is where Piper began her demonic details. She looked at me in a very serious manner saying, "We don't want you to vanquish anything. What we want is for you to kill a demon" apparently there is a difference between the term kill and the term vanquish, but I certainly don't know what it is! Chris chuckled a bit knowing I was new at this, so he went on to explain how the demon I would be facing is better off if destroyed by mortals--but the demon that would be facing the girls is more deadly, and should only be dealt with if you're magical in nature. I wanted to know exactly what I would be up against, so I asked for some help in the matter.   
  
Opening their Book of Shadows, Piper began the instruction, "This demon here is known as Hasan. She is the demon of extinction and is able to wipe out your entire family line dating back to Adam and Eve. We'll deal with her". She then flips a few pages ahead and shows me my very own demon to battle, "This is the demon known as Blaza. He is a demon extremely deadly to witches, but completely harmless to mortals. Those of us in the supernatural realm label him as a…fat-ass demon. If any part of him comes in contact with a witch, the witch begins to get larger and larger in size until he or she dies within a week"   
  
Ya know, that whole extinction demon doesn't sound that bad after all! Did everybody get that last part, cause maybe I wasn't listening properly. Apparently I'm supposed to beat up on a demon that causes witches to gain weight. Honestly, I had no idea anything like that even existed, and I guess my face looks like a deer staring into headlights right about now. It's here that Chris chimes in with a few of his own comments, "And whitelighter healing powers do not work on anything done by Blaza, so I am completely useless in that situation" I nodded my head in agreement, barely able to comprehend what I just heard, "Well if you say so Chris!"  
  
Phoebe informs me that Paige will go to my house to get my family and bring them here for the night only because she could sense my panic "That's the down side to being an empath--you feel every bit of physical and emotional sensitivity" and once again, I could only nod my head in agreement. Paige left the Manor in a most unusual way--she disappeared into a bunch of shiny white lights and came back a few minutes later with Carrie and Caitlin in hand. My wife quickly sat down and looked rather queasy from the method of transportation, but our daughter loved it and wanted to do it again. Paige smiled at her and said, "Sorry, only one ride per day" and my wife seemed to say "Good! One a day is all I can handle"  
  
So to quickly summarize the events of my life over the course of the previous two weeks, one could say I ran the gamut of the logical to the unbelievable. I couldn't believe I was sleeping in a house that basically was a coven, and I was protected by three witches--of which I didn't even know if they had powers or not. Over the course of the night I found it difficult to sleep, so Phoebe stayed up and told me the account of her witch life dating back six years. She also was kind enough to give me the info on the powers each sister had acquired. I soon learned to feel sorry for Pheebs (as she likes to be called) due to her lack of real powers, but she cautioned me not to feel too bad due to her intensive sensitive power. I also became one of the few mortals to examine their Book of Shadows.  
  
We were free of demonic trials for the night so when the sun came up the next day I was ready to fight (was that a rhyme? Those witches are getting to me already!)  
  
==================================================================================================================  
  
(Chapter two: Day Two…a day of preperation)  
  
Tuesday, August 26, 2003  
  
I may have found it difficult to sleep but I managed to do it somehow. When the sun came up the next day, I found myself resting on a couch in the Halliwell attic. A quick look around showed no witches in sight, so I took a jog down the steps to see what was going on. I found the three witches sitting in the kitchen. One was writing a spell, one was cooking a meal and the other was talking to somebody using the phone. When I asked what was cooking, Piper exclaimed, "A potion to rid the world of Hasan" and I quickly lost any interest in that thing called eating. She tossed me a piece of fruit instead and that was fine for me.   
  
I didn't think it was right to butt in on a phone call, so I pranced over to Pheebs writing a spell at the table. She could tell I looked confused and asks what's the problem, so I tell her "Why do you need a spell if Piper is making a potion?" she tells me, "They work in tandem and one is only half the vanquish, so that's the reason for both forms" Once again, I'll have to take her word for it and accept it for what it is!   
  
Forgive me for being curious, but I've never met witches before. I walk around the kitchen and get to the point of standing next to the door to the basement. It's here that Piper kind of sarcastically says, "Careful. You don't wanna get taken by the woogey" and once again I am clueless as to what she said. Phoebe looks up and in a semi-tired voice says, "Please! No woogey. I don't even remember the spell for it" then she glances at me saying, "…long story," I'd say so! I think I'll have another piece of fruit.   
  
As I reach for an apple, Paige yells across the room, "Make sure it hasn't been cursed by an evil witch" to which Piper responds "Nah! He's not Sleeping Beauty. At least I hope he's not!" Well, maybe an orange would be better. By now I wouldn't call myself aggravated--it would be closer to frustrated than anything else. I know they're talking about past scenarios, but it's not like their life is a television show where I could watch them from day one and realize what's happened in their lives. Believe me, it would be so much easier if that were the case, but no TV script writer could imagine things so outlandish.  
  
Phoebe looks up at me and says, "Would you stop worrying! Don't forget--I can feel that panic myself" that right there is creepy. She knows how I feel before I know how I feel (if you live to be 1000 will that make any sense?) I look up to the heavens and cry out, "All I want to do is get this over with and get back to my normal life. Is that so bad? Is that so wrong?" Paige grins at that one saying, "Look, you are like us in a way. You battle the bad guys and we battle the bad guys…the only difference is our bad guys explode when they are killed and they bleed green goo" I then lightly hit my head against a wall "Why me?" when Paige begins to answer that, I blurt out it was a rhetorical question. 


End file.
